


Artificial Love

by WritingsByCL



Series: EXO EX'ACT [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Clubbing, Conflict, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, EX'ACT Era, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light Dom/sub, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prostitution, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsByCL/pseuds/WritingsByCL
Summary: Han Jae-Hee is a woman with a past.She's in a new relationship with Kyungsoo. He was so in love with her. She could finally leave her past behind and have a new start with this wonderful man.Until her ex, Jay comes back at the scene and makes her confront her true feelings.Is her love true or artificial?Eventually, in a posterior chapter, our OC (reader - nicknamed Opal) meets Kyungsoo in a very particular situation set up by his friends. And things will get complicated beyond imagination.In the first chapter, we have the pov of an OC, named Han Jae-Hee. In the second chapter, we have a reader pov.





	Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> **ATTENTION, PLEASE READ:** This is a fictional story. Any similarities to real people are unintentional. This story contains mature themes. By reading this story you agree that you are of age. The author does not authorize the reproduction, reposting, editing or any alteration of this material, fully or partially.
> 
> "Completely, empty, Artificial love / Tell me what’s the truth and what’s the lie"
> 
> • Suggested soundtrack: EXO - Artificial Love | Jay Park - 사실은 (The Truth Is)
> 
> PS: All stories of the EXO EX'ACT Series do connect, but this one also happens the same universe as the ["Telenovela or Korean Drama?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755772/chapters/41894129) story (starring Jay Park). Reading all the stories is optional, but it will give more depth to the plot.

Jay came from behind Han Jae-Hee, pressing her lower body against the edge of the kitchen table with his own. She didn’t move, but her skin was tingling under his touch after long months apart. His hands were voracious. In one fluid but earnest movement, he traveled from her breasts, sliding down her waist until he reached her outer thighs. His enlarged bump on his pants poked her bum as he clutched her thighs and held their bodies even closer. Jae-Hee heard herself mewl despite all her attempts to not feel anything.

He decreased the distance between them even more, bringing his lips to her ear. He kissed it and spoke softly between his caresses: “The truth is, baby girl… I still love you. I’m sorry for everything…”. She felt her eyes growing bigger, her heart pumping faster and faster. Finally, the words she waited to hear for so long... His mouth lowered on her body and soon he was kissing her neck, the way only he could do it. His hands were searching for the edge of her clothes. The woman closed her eyes and hurled herself to the lust of his kisses on her skin.

She turned around and rose her arms, opening her eyes in the process and locking them at his. He held her gaze for a few seconds, both of them with the knowledge of what that would mean if they kept going. Then his mouth was on hers, only separating for a moment as he took off her shirt. His fingers found hers and soon their bodies and lips were intertwined voraciously. She removed his cap and tossed it aside, not seeing where it landed. Both now speeded up towards the point of no return.

___________

Hours later, her boyfriend arrived at her place. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen, calling Jae-Hee to taste something he was cooking. She put on her best smile and followed his voice. She simply couldn’t afford to lose him and kept telling herself she loved him, but after this afternoon with Jay, she wasn’t so sure anymore.

These two men were so different, both in appearances and personalities. Jay was an untamed bad boy, her first a-lot-of-things and they were on and off for years now. Jay and she were in an endless loop: when they were together they were a power couple, and he was very good to her. But when he was away, with his friends and random girls, his drinking and partying got unbearable. And almost a year ago she decided to break it off. Nevermind she also had her considerable share of fault, since she cheated on Jay just to get revenge on him.

Then Han Jae-Hee met Kyungsoo, so bright, focused and intelligent. After three months of innocent friendship, he confessed himself to her. And she decided it was time for a steady relationship for a change. Plus, it would make Jay so jealous when he knew. And she was so right, as soon as Jay came back home and heard she was dating someone Kyungsoo, he showed at her door unannounced, saying he still loved her.

But she couldn’t let go of Kyungsoo. He was her safe harbor, and she did try her best to be a good girlfriend. He was affectionate, always putting his girlfriend first. She wouldn’t be able to find anyone like him and wanted very much to love him as he loved her. And slowly she was getting there. Until Jay reappeared and ruined everything, that is.

With that fake smile on her face, she approached Kyungsoo as he offered her a spoon. Han Jae-Hee lips tasted the savory sauce. “You’re getting better at this, Soo. I’m glad you’re not making meat, though,” and she laughed, taunting him a little. He made an exaggerated outraged face: “Not fair! I had never made steak before that time. But you know my spaghetti is the best!” he looked away, still pretending to be mad. She knew he wanted attention, so the girl simply mumbled a faint “Sorry, your sauce is the best,” and kissed his lips, the flavor of spiced tomato mixing with his.

He turned off the fire with his left hand and with the right he made a quick move to hold her, still grabbing the spoon. But some of the sauce landed on her tank top and bare shoulder, her skin not welcoming the sudden heat. She cringed and he apologized, but she brushed it off. As she looked for something to clean herself with, he advanced and licked her shoulder voraciously. Jae-Hee laughed, surprised and looked at him: “What are you doing?”. He dropped the spoon, and kissed her shoulder, now holding her properly.

This was the moment she liked him best. He often impressed her with his unexpected moves. He was champion on making Han Jae-Hee want to go for it in a swift moment. It was so like him, he would suddenly switch from an all-smiles innocent looking boy to a dominant lustful man with dark eyes. And she enjoyed this way too much.

“You know, my sauce is good, but it doesn’t compare to your taste,” he said between kissing and licking all over her collarbone. “Bedroom?” she suggested. “Right here,” he said, moving to her neck. But her thoughts fled to a few hours earlier and a glimpse of what she's done crossed her mind. She felt her insides twist with guilt and tried to reason with him. “Anywhere but here,” she thought. But he was already pulling up her fully flared skirt up and squeezing her butt cheeks.

“Let’s go to my bed, Soo. Please,” she pleaded. He kissed her lips, making her thoughts go back to this moment. Her inner battle was being soothed by his tongue on hers, his hands still playing south. He could make her forget everything. And it was always his way when it was about sex. Everything else in their relationship was discussed equally. But in this particular department, he called the shots. That’s why she enjoyed it so much.

But he surprised her. He broke the kiss and went to the stove, putting the lid on the pot. Then he grabbed her hands, leading her to the bedroom. As they arrived, she looked surprised at him: it wasn't like him to hear her pleads. He gave her an indecent smile, making her sit down on the bed, back against her pillows. Legs on one side of the bed and her upper body on the other. He took off his pants and climbed next to her, kneeling beside her and resuming his kisses. “I love you so much,” he said, “I would do anything for you”.

His mouth found its way to her collarbone again, pushing her straps gently to the side. As Han Jae-Hee relaxed and her body sank in pure pleasure, her hands found his legs, his thighs, his buns and she surrendered to the moment. When her fingertips reached his underpants, he pulled them down and he placed her hand on his balls. Loving and caring, but still in control. She played with them, squeezing them a little and massaging them, making him groan. She went on to his penis, putting her hand around his shaft, and licking the tip. She squeezed her lips as she sucked, making him moan harder. She was careful and pushed the skin covering the head and when her lips got to the tip, she bobbed her head, taking him fully into her mouth.

He was a great fan of the slop friction of her lips and tongue on his sensitive skin. So as she swallowed him, she inclined your head to the side, allowing him to reach deeper, just the way he liked. But when he grabbed her hair and pushed her head as he crammed his hips, she knew what he wanted and stopped teasing. She opened her mouth and jaw wider, as he fucked it, his cock reaching the back of her throat until she couldn’t handle anymore and grasped.

As she composed herself, he let her go and pulled down her panties. “Don’t you want to finish on my mouth so we can eat?” Jae-Hee asked, worried about the pot cooling on the stove. Then he kicked down his own underpants and took off his shirt, and went back to her, turning her around. “I’m hungry for something else right now," he said, caressing her inner thighs. She smiled and grabbed a pillow to put it under her upper body, lifting her ass up. He especially loved that part of her body, so he pushed her skirt out of the way. He explored it thoroughly with his hands, his mouth, his fingers. He didn’t leave any inch untouched, and her delight was spiraling fast as he was touching her in all the right places. As he was eating her rear end it insatiably, two of his fingers worked their way to her entrance.

She struggled for breath as she was coming fast. She fiery guided her own fingers to her bundle of nerves in the whim of the moment. He gave her a last profound lick and pulled his tongue and fingers out. “You are going to come with me inside you,” he said before he tasted his fingers. She whimpered in protest, her hands still searching for her clit. “You can touch yourself while I go put on the condom if you promise not to cum right now,” he stated.

“Yes, please, I promise,” she said. He let her go and she cried out as her fingers spread her dampness all over. She slowed down a bit but didn’t stop. She heard him unwrap something and a few instants later she felt his kneeling weight on the bed. He slapped one of her butt cheeks. “Stop playing and put it up for me, baby,” he ordered and she obeyed, arching her back down. And with one sharp pound, he was inside her as she cried for pleasure.

His rhythm was frantic and she had to do her best to keep her balance. As he propelled, hands on his favorite place on her body, she rocked her body behind, their bodies clashing in pure raptures of delight each time. He reached one hand to pull her hair and she sobbed, her body close to release. It was so intense and steamy that she didn’t mind it was fast. She came, shouting his name, her walls pulsing and her body fervent. He soon followed, reaching elation inside her. He kept it in a little, throwing all his weight on her as she twitched under him.

When it was finally over, he got off and went to her bedroom to dispose of the condom and dress, catching his breath. She clanked on the bed, exhausted. Her skirt was almost over her breasts. Now that it ended, guilt started crawling into her heart again. She felt his hand caressing her legs. “Are you alright?” he asked and removed some strings of hair to see her face. She buried her face on the pillow. “Yes, I’m just tired. And a bit hungry. For food.”

He kissed the back of her head, laughing. “I’ll go reheat the sauce and boil the water.” Han Jae-Hee made a muffled sound in agreement but did not move. He took her behavior to be post-sex fatigue. Technically yes, since it was her second time today. But she was simply feeling horrible. She had a decision to make, and fast. Her emotions were all over the place as she grabbed her panties and went to the bathroom.

She put them on and was finishing to fix her hair as she heard a loud noise on the kitchen. Jae-Hee rushed there, worried Kyungsoo might be hurt. When she arrived, he was kneeling on the floor, dry pasta and broken glass everywhere. “I’m okay, I just dropped the jar with the pasta, so now I’m…” he stopped and reached his arm under the clothed table, to grab something behind the fruit stand beside the kitchen cabinet.

“Who’s cap is this?” he asked with a low voice. He looked at his girlfriend with fire in his eyes. She started to tremble. She was a terrible liar, and with such evidence, she wouldn’t be able to cover it up with big smiles. She wouldn’t get to choose after all... He knew. He rose and took firm steps towards her, his flip-flops making grumbling noises pressing the shards.

“Watch out!” she said, but he didn’t even flinch. “Don’t tell me…” he was getting closer and she was feeling smaller by the second, “that this is Jay’s?!” He shoved the cap in her hands. He was furious and when she gave him a guilty look, he turned around, hands grabbing his own hair.

“I can’t fucking believe this! You told me you were over him! You promised me I was your fresh new start!” he said, turning to her, and she felt like she had swallowed a rubber ball that was stuck in the pit of her stomach. He slammed his fists on the coffee table. After a silent minute, he looked at her, a sinister light in his eyes. He scoffed.

“I should have known better. All my friends warned me I was just a rebound. I know you never erased his number. And it wasn’t just one time that you called his name in your sleep.” He said calm but deadly. Her mouth opened in surprise. She felt tears coming through. At the beginning of their relationship, she had got into an ugly fight when Kyungsoo complained you had called Jay in her sleep. She had promised it was nothing and that she was over Jay. It was the first time she had told Kyungsoo she loved him. If she had meant that or just wanted to get out of trouble at the time, she wasn't completely sure.

Now all her efforts on moving on were crumbling down. She felt the warm tears across her face, as shame and guilt rushed into her. She hid her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. “I… I… I’m so… so… sorry, Soo…”

“When he was here? ANSWER ME!” he yelled, his pride was hurt and he was very pissed, coming back at her. “To… to…” it was the only thing she got to say between sobs. His pupils were so big she couldn’t see his iris. “TODAY?! Did you…? OH MY GOD, YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?” he yelled, his face inches from hers, rage making his body shake as he correctly guessed what went on earlier today.

Han Jae-Hee didn’t look him in the eye and stared at her feet. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her twice and making her look at him. She had just stabbed him through the back and he looked angry but mostly sad. Disappointed. He had given everything to her. She opened her mouth but before she could say anything he cut her. “You know what? Keep your apologies and keep your excuses. I don’t know where the truth ends and the lies start.” He looked dead serious and resigned. Like he was fighting a battle for too long, without any progress, and were ready to throw away the towel.

“I can’t trust you anymore. You are a fake. Today you greeted me with an artificial smile like nothing happened. You keep your artificial tears and your toxic, artificial love for the next sucker that falls into your trap. I don’t want to see you ever again,” and just like that he left. Jae-Hee had pushed him to his limit. Something of hers had been broken and would never be fixed. Not just the pasta jar.


End file.
